Dead Rising 2: Case Zero
right|300px "Case Zero" is an Xbox 360-exclusive download that is available on the Xbox Live Marketplace. It takes place two years after the events of Dead Rising and three years before Dead Rising 2, intended to "bridge the gap" between the two games, acting as the demo for Dead Rising 2. The story involves Chuck's first large-scale adventure against the horde of zombies. It is to be released August 31 2010 for 400 Microsoft points ($5). The game contains all the combinable weaponry in Dead Rising 2, and playing the Xbox Live exclusive will also level you up in Dead Rising 2 and offers some extra outfits. Head of Capcom research and Development Keiji Inafune said that it will take about three hours to rush through Case Zero.Fletcher, JC, Dead Rising 2: Case Zero infects XBLA August 31, joystiq.com, (July 22, 2010). Inafune also stated: "I have always had doubts about doing a demo. Everyone seems to want to do them. Rather than create a demo for Dead Rising 2 I wanted to set up a different area and let people see what the game play is like."Dead Rising 2 Case Zero is a Prologue with a Purpose, Kotaku, (April 20, 2010). Location Case zero takes place in the desert town of Still Creek. Story Between Dead Rising and Dead Rising 2, Chuck Greene, the hero of both sequels flees Vegas with his daughter Katey. In need of fuel and looking to stock up on supplies, Chuck and Katey stops at the small desert town of Still Creek, shortly after their arrival a containment zone is breached and the undead begin to shuffle into town. Then someone steals Chuck’s truck. With Katey needing a shot of Zombrex very soon, Chuck searches Still Creek for the drug, and a way out of town.Chuck leaves Katey to find Zombrex.Tyndis, Case Zero (Xbox 360), Justin.tv. (August 21, 2010). Owen, Malcolm. E3 2010 – Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Fact Sheet, Gamertactics, (June 17, 2010). After traveling through the small town, Chuck then discovers a road block with an overturned ambulance which has Zombrex inside. Chuck also finds a motorbike which can be repaired. He takes the motorbike back to the gas station in a utility cart. Chuck examines the motorbike and determines he will need five parts to repair the bike. Chuck finds the parts, and repairs the bike. Immediately after giving his daughter Zombrex, he must fight a psychotic mechanic. As Chuck and his daughter begin to leave Still Creek, the military arrives. Chuck barely manages to escape town with his daughter. As Chuck and his daughter are driving to Fortune City, they comes upon the stolen truck. The car thief is dead in the drivers seat. Chuck collects their belongs and his motorcross jacket. He puts on the jacket then gets back on the motorbike, and they ride away. Timeline Chuck Greene spends up to 14 hours (70 minutes real time), rescuing other survivors of the zombie outbreak, attempting to get Zombrex for his daughter Katey and finding a way to escape Still Creek before the military arrives. Case Zero begins on September 12, at 7:00 am and at the latest, ends at 9:00 pm (2100 hours) the same day. Zombies more aggressive at dark File:Dead_rising 2 case 0 zombies 7pm boy (2).png File:Dead_rising 2 case 0 zombies 7pm boy (3).png File:Dead_rising 2 case 0 zombies 7pm boy (4).png File:Dead_rising 2 case 0 zombies 7pm boy (5).png File:Dead_rising 2 case 0 zombies 7pm boy.png Endings There are six possible endings with four possible cut-scenes.All Endings to Dead Rising 2 Case Zero, Youtube, (September 01, 2010). Escape town thumb|300px|right|All Endings to Case Zero Katey quarantined Katey zombified Ending F has two short cut-scenes which are dependent upon where Chuck is when Katey is zombified. If Chuck is outside the Brockett Gas Station safe house the cut scene: :Chuck looks at beeping watch Chuck: No, Katey, Katey... I'm too late..... If Chuck is inside the Brockett Gas Station safe house garage the cut scene: :Chuck opens a door. Chuck: Katey? :Chuck drops to his knees, pounding his fist on the ground. Reception Credits Trivia Video Images To organize. Dead_rising_case_0_pause_menu.PNG Dead_rising_case_0_intro_nobody_likes_shots_honey.PNG Dead_rising_case_0_intro_first_zombie_man_over_there.PNG Dead_rising_case_0_status.PNG Dead_rising_case_0_notebook.PNG Dead-Rising-2-Case-Zero-zombe horde.jpg Dead-Rising-2-Case-Zero-chuck versus jed.jpg Dead_rising_2_Case_Zero_2.jpg Dead_rising_2_Case_Zero_3.jpg Dead_rising_2_Case_Zero_4.jpg Dead rising 2 case zero pick axe.jpg Dead rising 2 case zero gas station.jpg Dead rising 2 case zero dress.jpg Dead rising 2 case zero hotel.jpg Notes See also External links * Dead Rising 2 European trailer, ''Game Trailers, (July 21, 2010). * Chris, Dead Rising Spinoff Features Soule Brothers, Humble Brothers, Square Enix Music Online, (September 2, 2010). About Case Zero music.